


Want

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blink and You Miss it Gawain Robards, Harry is a Little Bit Clueless, Hermione Granger is Married to Percy Weasley, Horniness, Lucius Malfoy is Horny, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Suggestive Themes, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Lucius Malfoy knows what he wants, but does Harry want the same?





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Rating due to suggestive theme

‘I want you.’  The voice is velvet against his ear and full of longing that makes Harry shiver and look up in shock at the blond man standing in front of him in the most handsome dress robes that he has ever seen.  Knowing what he does of Lucius Malfoy, Harry suspects that they are probably the most expensive robes he has ever seen too.  No doubt the man has them specifically tailored.

‘I want you Harry Potter.’  Breaking every rule in the book with a silent apology to both Alastor Moody and Severus Snape Harry looks the man in the eye leaving himself completely vulnerable.  
Blue grey eyes look into his as gentle elegant hands take hold of his and pulls him away from the Harry Potter fanatics and leads him to the dance floor.  He goes willingly.

‘Where are you going?’   
‘You’re supposed to dance with me.’  
‘No.  Me.’  
‘Choose me Harry.’  
‘He wants me.’  
‘You wish it’s me he wants.  Isn’t it Harry?’

‘I wonder what makes all those in your fan club sure that you want them Mr Potter.’  Lucius asks eyebrow arched as he leads Harry around the dance floor.  ‘Beats me.’  He licks his lips and blushes as he notices Lucius track his tongues journey.  ‘I hate these things I wouldn’t come to them but McGonagall…’  
‘I have a fierce respect for that woman however she does know how to make one feel guilted into things.’  
Harry nods.  ‘The need to put others before yourself during the rebuilding of our world...’  Harry recites rolling his eyes with a slight sigh of sadness.   
‘She should know better, she knows more than anyone that you have been putting others first your entire life.  Both willingly and put upon.’  For the second time in this short interaction Harry looks into his eyes.  Is this the same man that had tried to crucio him, that had fought at the Dark Lords side?

Long fingers trace his cheekbones and down to his chin tiling him as if priming him ready for a kiss.  ‘I know my actions towards you have never been honourable.  I have never acted the part of a gentleman never mind the gentlewizard, I apologise with utmost sincerity.’  He places his fingers over Harrys lips stopping him from what he was about to say.  ‘I do not ask for forgiveness because I know I do not deserve it.  I know what I have done; it was selfish and cowardly of me once Tom started to lose his mind.  It became about me and my families selfish need of survival no matter the consequences.  
I beg nothing of you, yet feel like I must let you know, despite all I have gone through, despite what I have done to you and your loved ones.  
I want you Harry Potter.’

Looking into the eyes of the man he thought he knew with his fingers still against his lips his other hand against his hip.  Harry senses and sees nothing but complete honesty as he sways in his arms letting Lucius gently and slowly lead him around the dance floor and wonders if he ever knew the man and if what he has learned tonight actually changes anything?

~*~

Coming back to himself, Harry begins to panic; he notes that Lucius has left him in the capable hands of his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley, he must have completely zoned out and truly gotten lost in his thoughts considering Lucius’ words.  But just where did he just off and go to?  
‘Harry are you alright mate?  Did that slime ball do something to you?’  
‘I’m alright, why did he go just like that?’  He misses Ron and Hermiones silent exchange as his eyes dance all around the room looking for the blond man that he had just danced with.  The gentle hand on his arm makes him jump.  
He smiles at the girl apologetically.  ‘Do we need to alert the authorities?’  He shakes his head at her.   
‘No, it’s just… he was… he apologised, I guess I wasn’t expecting it.’  He knows his cheeks are blazing he also knows that the girl will instinctively know that is not the whole of it.  
True enough as he looks at her, her eyes widen in shock.  ‘Really?  Are you sure?’  The heat overwhelming his face and neck he gulps and tries to avoid her searching gaze.  ‘I just, it’s, I mean…’  He splutters.   
‘Eloquent as ever Potter.’  Draco Malfoy smirks sliding up to the group of friends.   
‘Shove it Malfoy.’

‘What exactly am I missing here?’  Ron asks as his arm wraps possessively around the blond making Malfoy smile even harder as he leans into the red head.  ‘I think it has something to do with Potter having a thing for my father.’  
‘He has a thing for me?’  Ron gasps looking even more confused than ever.   
‘No.  You’re my Daddy.’  He leans in and steals a kiss.  ‘I mean my father.  The one with the long blond hair and caries a cane wherever he goes.’  He wraps his arm around Rons’ middle.  ‘Kinky much Potter?’  He winks as he drags Ron off on to the dance floor proceeding to drape himself over him as they both start to swing in time to the music.

‘Are you sure you’re alright Harry?’   
‘Hermione, I need to talk to him.’  He bites his lower lip and she sighs and straightens her shoulders.  Marching away into the crowd Hermione disappears, Harry talks a glass of champagne off a nearby floating tray.

~*~

‘Mrs Granger-Weasley informs me that you wish to have a word.’  Harry is mesmerised by the light shining on Lucius Malfoys beautiful blond wavy hair.  It makes him look softer somehow this new look, but not effeminate.  ‘Maybe it would be wise to stop drinking Mr Potter?’  A perfect shaped blond eyebrow raises making Harrys mouth go dry.  
Raising his glass to his lips to try to restore some moisture he finds the glass removed from his hand.  ‘If you intend to become drunk Mr Potter before saying what it is you have to say to me, then maybe I do not want to hear the words you have to utter.’  Lucius snaps his eyes becoming hard.  ‘Goodnight Mr Potter.’  Lucius bows stiffly and with a flick of his cape turns on his heal and stalks away.   
‘Fuck, wait, I wanted…’  Hermiones eyes catch his from the dance floor her arms draped around Percys neck in a silent question.  He shakes his head, they should enjoy their first night away from their baby this is their night out too, and the woman cannot always run around cleaning up Harrys messes.  This time he will find Lucius himself, is he not a Gryffindor after all?

~*~

‘I’m not drunk.’  He says standing behind the man ignoring the fact that Lucius is in the middle of talking to some sort of high ranking ministry official that he recognises through the Order of the Phoenix.  The man raises his perfect blond eyebrow, his only sign that he had heard him however Harry does not see it what with being on the wrong side of him, and he carries on talking with who Harry thinks is the current Head Auror.  
‘I want you too, Mr Malfoy.’  The man stubbornly ignores him however Harry is Gryffindor through and through.  He wraps an arm around the mans waist pressing himself up close behind him, his hand splayed out resting low on his hip.  ‘I had nothing to drink before that champagne that you so kindly took away.’  
‘I intend to drop in on the auror department, sometime to see these changes for myself Head Auror Robards.’  Lucius says, the other man nods, half distracted by the young saviours’ antics and the way that Malfoy Senior is ignoring him.  ‘I look forward to it Sir.’   
‘Do you know how you look with your wavy hair done that way under these bright lights, you took my breath away.’  Harry breathes into his ear making the other man shudder slightly.  ‘I’m glad you told me how you feel, because I want you too, Lucius.’  Harry reaches round with his other hand and cups his sex and is cheered to find the appendage twitching in interest.

The man finally turns around and faces Harry his eyes blazing.  ‘You better not be toying with me Mr Potter.’  Harry licks his lips deliberately and watches the man following the passage of his tongue.  Leaning forward making his intentions clear Harry claims his lips and drags his hands boldly over the Lucius’ chest and abs.  He begins to tremble as Lucius starts to boldly kiss him back and pushes his tongue forcefully into Harrys’ mouth as he also holds his face in the palm of his hands.  
Hands traveling even lower he boldly cups Lucius again.  ‘I want you too.’  He says pulling back and whimpers against his lips.  ‘Harry, if you carry on in this way neither of us will be welcome in polite society ever again because I will bend you over and take you right here where you stand in front of everyone in attendance.’  He does not doubt Lucius in the slightest as his eyes are blazing with open desire.  ‘Then maybe you should take me somewhere where you can do just that without getting us both in trouble.’  Harry whines against his neck wrapping his arms around Lucius’ shoulders as he grabs Harry ass.  ‘Brat.’

‘Oi, Potter, Ron tells me that you make a killer bacon sandwich.  If you stick around until morning at the manor, make enough for two more.’  Draco winks as he walks by the both of them, his hand boldly encased in Rons’ back pocket while Rons’ has his firmly on Dracos’ hip looking very firmly like the cat who has got the cream.   
‘Well Mr Potter, will you be staying the night?’  Lucius asks boldly.   
‘Get us both out of here first, and you can start persuading me.’  Harry purrs as he sucks a claim on pale skin in the juncture of his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
